Touch
by IcedMelonTea
Summary: I made a part 2 to "You're beautiful." It doesn't matter if you read the first one or not because they don't matter that much. Syo and Ai have been dating for a while now, but Ai s still doing his best to make up for one thing he lacks in a perfect boyfriend.


**Yea I made a sequel. Yes I regret my decisions. Honestly if people ever find this account they will just think that I write kinky shit.**

 **Then again, I can be kinky sometimes. But I also like cute things (is that what "fluff" means?) or basic stories. I even added fluff before kink.**

 **I held back on the kink though for a reason though. I personally believe that couples should try new things when getting...busy.**

 **If you haven't seen "You're Beautiful," it doesn't matter if you read it or not because they will be mentioned in this fic. If you want to see the first one before this to feel better, go ahead lol.**

 **Anyways I hate long author's notes in the beginning, so enjoy the story already!**

* * *

It's been 3 months since Ai and Syo dated. Syo expected it to blossom like them going on cute dates and feeding each other ice cream or something. Unfortunately, as long as they are idols, they can't be seen as couples except by their group members. They have all been mostly supportive and made them swear to avoid scandals to which they agree. On very rare occasions when they both have time off and Natsuki is out, they spend time together. Ai knew that Syo hates not going out together, so he always does his best to brighten his mood by coming back with gifts sometimes. Right now they are currently sharing a blanket and watching Hyuga's newest movies that Ai bought for him. Syo seemed really invested in the film.

"Weren't you in a movie with him one time?" Ai decided to strike up a conversation.

"Huh?" Syo broke his gaze away from the television. "Yea I did once. My acting was a bit shaky, but I did my own stunts!" He puffed out his chest in pride.

"I saw it before. I thought your work was impressive..." Ai tried to compliment him and smiled when he saw his boyfriend blush.

"Awe cut it out. You're just saying that to flatter me."

"I mean it. For your first huge production, you gave it your all and succeeded."

Syo grinned. "I'm no where near as impressive as you. Remember the movie we shot together?"

"Ah yes. It was the first time you 3 found out I was a robot." Ai was referring to Haruka, Syo, and Natsuki. "It became a precious memory since you all taught me about relying on others."

"You really freaked me out when you collapsed in the rain like that."

"I'm sorry about that. You and Shinomiya went out of your way to make sure I got through the filming."

"Oh that's in the pa-" Syo was cut off by Ai's mouth. Though it was short, it held a lot of emotion.

"I won't worry you anymore okay? You can do whatever you want with me if I upset you alright?" Ai has been more in tact with strange feelings. He can finally confirm that he doesn't like it when Syo is upset with him, so he finds himself trying his best to ensure his happiness. Syo stared into his eyes as he slowly nodded.

Once the movie ends, Ai gets up suddenly.

"A-Ai, what's the hurry? We still have time."

"I...have to clean up before sleeping soon. I have practice early tomorrow. "

"O-Oh. You should have told me. I feel bad affecting your sleep schedule.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine tomorrow. Camus and I just need to land our dance moves."

"But you guys are already perf-" Syo got lightly smacked on the head before looking up and seeing that Ai staring at him seriously.

"Never stop practicing just because you think it's perfect. That's such an amateur thought to have." He lectured him. Syo pouted.

"Fine, Senpai." Syo calls him this when he switches from boyfriend to instructor. He says it teasingly which earned him a poke on the forehead.

"Good. Now go to sleep okay?"

"Alright. I love you."

Ai froze. He averted his gaze before replaying with, "I love you too, Syo." His face became red and he instantly goes to take a cold shower.

XxXxXxXx

"I don't understand what our performance is missing." Ai crossed his arms after 2 hours of practice.

"So you feel it too?" Camus replied, clearly not looking exhausted at all for some reason. The two boys were invited to perform their new duet "Tsukirakari no DEAREST" for a masquerade ball held in 3 weeks. The host found their song fitting for it and asked for STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT to be guests to the party.

"Maybe it's because of us?" Camus questioned.

"The song gives off a Cinderella vibe, so acting princely should have a better effect."

"Ah you're right."

Ai pondered. "Maybe we should try to act more intimate."

"Do that and the song will sound like we're dating and the fans can't project themselves into it. It would just be weird."

A pause. "You're right. The dance already has us being close anyway. Let's practice one more time before calling it a day."

And with that they both practiced their dancing again. It's has the same impact which leaves them upset with themselves. During one of the dance moves, Camus is supposed to grab Ai's hand and quickly pull him into an embrace. Their choreographer called it beautiful because it has Ai give off the "Cinderella vibe." Meaning that it makes him look vulnerable and innocent.

"This is a side of Ai everyone loves to witness because of his mysterious nature and seeing him like that makes the fans feel like he's opening up and spilling his secret..."

...or something like that is what they said to them.

During the process this time, Camus grabs Ai's hand and tries to pull him towards him,but this time he hears Ai fall on the floor. He swore he was holding Ai's hand and looks to his own hand. He was holding Ai's hand. In fact, he was holding Ai's entire left arm. Panic consumes the royal court and he runs over to Ai.

"Mikaze! Are you alright?" Ai sat up and saw his group member worried about him.

"Ah. I'm fine. I just overworked myself. It's been a while since I lost a limb to practice."

"You idiot! Taking a break when you are overstepping your limit isn't a bad idea. If anything happens, you'll just burden everyone else."

"You're right. Sorry." Syo was looking forward to seeing Ai's performance, so he wanted to perfect it for his boyfriend to see. He believes that Syo deserves the best and only the best.

Camus handed him his arm. "Practice is over. Go fix your arm."

...

10 minuted later and Ai was already in his room and on the phone with the professor. Noting his appointment tomorrow with him, he hung up and proceeded to rest on his bed. Minutes later, Syo came rushing in with his face pale.

Ai quickly sat up. "What's the matter?"

"Don't 'What's the matter' me! I heard that you got hurt during practice and-" Syo noticed Ai missing an arm.

"Your arm? Camus said you were injured,but I didn't expect a fucking left arm missing! What where you thinking?" His arms were on Ai's shoulders.

"I wanted our practice to be perfected."

"There will be no performance if you destroy yourself in the process!"

Ai looked away from him. "I..just wanted to perform something worthy of your seeing." He noticed Syo's expression softening and continued, "You seemed so happy when you listened to the song and you mentioned being excited to see me and Camus perform onstage. I'm sorry." Syo ended up feeling bad from seeing Ai's facial expression. Did Ai look hurt from his words?

Syo climbed in the bed and hugged him tightly. "Don't be. I just want you to be careful that's all." He kissed the top of Ai's head and looked into his eyes, earning a blush from his cyan haired lover.

"W-What?"

"I made you blush! I always feel proud of myself when you do!"

 _Why is he making me feel this way? I feel so..._

"Hey, Syo?"

"Hm?"

"What goes through your mind when I hold you?" Ai thought back to practice when he is supposed to be held by Camus. Maybe he should practice vulnerability.

Syo thought back to the first time Ai had his arms around him. A blush appeared on his face at the thought of it.

"You feel really warm and your touch is mesmerizing. I always get shivers when you bury your face into my neck" He paused, "You're a really good boyfriend.

"It's the least I can do."

"What's the most you can do? You're already perfect."

"Feel your touch. You always seem to react positively on how I touch you. I wish I could experience that for you." Ai was taken by surprised when Syo laid down and pulled him along with. Syo the proceeded to hold him in a spooning position with his arm's around Ai.

"You need to stop spoiling me so much. If you wanted to try me being the big spoon, you could have asked."

"'Big spoon?' but..." Ai trailed off as Syo kissed the back of his neck.

"How do you feel emotionally?" He combed his fingers through teal hair.

"I...I find it difficult to form words, but this isn't bad. I like hearing your rhythmic breathing close to me and they way you hold me is so..new. I can't describe the feeling." Ai's face heated up out of confusion.

"You're not gonna overheat right? Don't think about the feeling so hard. If you like it, just ask for more. You can also stop anytime."

"A-Ah thank you. That makes me feel better." Ai noticed Syo's eye lids growing heavy. "Oh you must be tired."

"Mmm you're right. I can go back to my side of the room then."

"No. Stay. I wish to cuddle more." Syo became embarrassed.

"A-Ai you don't have to-"

"We had sex on this bed before. Why are you nervous now?" Ai said bluntly.

"You're making it feel like the first time!" Syo buried his face in the crook of Ai's neck.

"I'll go to sleep first okay?" Ai turned around to face Syo before kissing him on his lips and then resting his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"O-Okay. Goodnight Ai."

"Goodnight, Syo."

xXxXx

"I didn't know he had to get up so early to go to the lab! He could have brought me along with him!" Syo finished making Ai's bed, remembering himself waking up to him cuddling a pillow instead of a robot when he woke up. He still remembered the feeling of him holding Ai in an intimate position all night. Just the thought of Ai sleeping in his arms made him feel hot. He had to fight the urge to not flip him on his back and make out with him then and there. Shaking the lewd thought from his head, he got dressed, made Ai's bed, and left to go do some shopping. Since it's his day off, he decided to take his mind off work and Ai and treat himself to getting new clothes and maybe a hat while he's at it. On the way, however, he made a fatal mistake by talking to one of his younger fans and making her almost faint at the sight of him

 _Shit. I caused too much attention!_ He heard a camera go off. Out of all the days to ride the train, he did one while there were several people knowing who he was.

The crowd wouldn't stop taking photos and Syo ended up having to run. So much for a relaxing shopping trip. While running, a hand grabbed his and pulled him into an alleyway.

"Don't scream. It's just me."

"A-Ai? How the hell did you find me? And I thought you were going to the lab!" Syo shouted as soon as Ai removed his hand from his mouth. He then held up his arm to show that it's fixed.

"He also made me stay longer to implement a new feature for me; however, I felt bad for worrying you the other day, so I came here to shop for you." Ai responded as he held up a small bag in his other hand. "I was wondering what to get you, but the probability of you liking it is uncertain for me."

Syo blushed a little. "You got this for me just because I got worried? You're too sweet." He planted a kiss on Ai's cheek which caused Ai to flush a dark shade.

"Hm? You're usually never this embarrassed when I kiss you. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine! It's just that I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?"

"...Feeling." Ai looked away. "In order to avoid me destroying my system, the doctor thought it would be best if I learned 'touch.' It will send signals of pain if I push myself too hard so I won't crash. I can also feel warmth, cold, wetness, and a lot of other things. It took a while to install it, but it should be of use to me."

Syo hugged him. "That's so cool! I'm happy for you!" He smiled brightly.

"A-Ah... C-Can you not hold me? I'm not used to anything right now, s-so I'm pretty sensitive to everything." Did Syo hear a soft moan? Fighting back the urge to hear it again, he released Ai.

"Got it. Should we head back then?" Syo took his hand which also made him jump."

"Y-Yes... it's been a long day." Ai tried his best to stay calm and composed as he walked back with his boyfriend.

xXxXx

As they went inside their room, Syo noticed Ai a blushing mess. Is it because he can feel his touch for the first time? Syo closed the door before sitting down on Ai's bed with him.

 _Awkward... This entire situation is getting awkward!_ Syo screamed into his head. He saw Ai shifting uncomfortably which made Syo quickly understand what is going on.

"Are you horny from my touches? You're acting like I grabbed your dick or something." Syo faced him. Ai looked away.

"Is that what this feeling is?" He turned to face Syo. "I feel hot for no reason and I just want to be in your arms or something."

It's Syo's turn to be embarrassed. "You... are one aroused robot." He placed a hand of Ai's shoulder. Smirking, Syo ran a finger up his back which made Ai jump again.

"S-Stop making me feel this way! I'm going to overheat if this keeps up much longer!"

"You'll overheat anyways when you try to figure out pleasure by yourself."

Ai was falling for his teasing. He knew it, but he was curious along with being sexually frustrated. "Pleasure? If my data is correct, that can be used to describe a feeling of happiness and satisfaction, but it can also be used for sexual means." He paused. "Syo, we should fuck again to conform this feeling."

Syo nearly fell off the bed. So demanding and straightforward! "A-Ai what's gotten into you?"

"I want to know how I'll act if I'm dominated." Ai gripped his shirt. "I'm not used to feeling, so make me understand."

"As much as a turn on as this is, I don't know if I'm any good at topping and-ah!" Syo was forced onto his back. He looked up in shock to see Ai straddling him.

"You talk too much. You're turned on, I'm turned on for the first time. I want to feel your touch." Ai grinds his hips into Syo's making himself moan loudly. Hearing Ai moan sounded like heaven to Syo. He watched at Ai continued grinding his hips against his.

"S-Syo, you feel h-hard. D-Do you like this as well?" Ai was stuttering through his lustful gaze. He felt Syo gripping his thighs before thrusting upwards which caused Ai to cover his own mouth to avoid screaming his name. He stopped moving and fell on top of Syo, moaning his name over and over.

"I didn't think you'd be sensitive to the point of having an orgasm so fast." Syo flipped them over so he's on top. Ai was 'panting' through flushed cheeks. Syo thought that this was way too hot to just pass up this opportunity. He leaned down and brought his boyfriend into a heated kiss. Syo was completely dominating Ai, but Ai didn't mind considering that he is feeling a whole lot of pleasure. He feels Syo's hands going under his shirt and running his hand over everything in his body. He ran his hands over his sides, back, and stomach while locking tongues with his. Feeling hungry for more, Ai placed his hands on Syo's head and deepened the kiss, occasionally pulling apart for a few moments for air before kissing each other again. After making out for a few minutes Syo pulled away, leaving a string of saliva from Syo which drove Ai crazy.

"Does... does this make you feel good?" Syo whispered huskily into his ear while slightly out of breath. Ai nodded, indicating that Syo is doing a good job.

"It's getting worse down here." Ai looked at his own crotch.

"Ah. My bad. Here." Syo gets off Ai and sits against the headboard with his back to it. "Sit between my legs." Ai listed to his command and did exactly as told. He leaned his back against Syo's chest and feels arms snaking around his waist.

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"No, but I know what it is."

Syo unzipped Ai's pants. "Oh really? Why don't you demonstrate then?"

"D-Demonstrate?"

"You know," Syo reached into Ai's pants and pulls out his member. "You have to give it a few strokes like this.." he whispered seductively in Ai's ear before stroking it for him. He quietly cheered for himself when he heard Ai moan. Ai gripped the bed sheets as he watched his boyfriend jerk him off. His mind blank and he believed for a moment that he shut down from Syo. The steady stokes of Syo's hand, the rhythmic breathing of his, and the loud heartbeat from him is all driving Ai over the edge. All of a sudden, Syo stops and grins teasingly.

"See? That's how you play with yourself."

"W-Wait! I want that feeling back!"

"Hm... Do it yourself."

"I believe you are trying to tease me, b-but I'll listen to you for once." Ai slowly grabbed his own cock and gave it a few pumps. The feeling came back to him as soon as he touched himself.

"I-Is this what you wanted?" Ai mentioned to say through shaky breaths. Syo's face burned red at the lewd sight of his boyfriend. He wanted to have Ai feel vulnerable towards him for once. Seeing him act like this is... new for the both of them. Syo sat up straight to reach Ai's neck before kissing it. He didn't want to damage his skin since he wasn't sure if he will leave a mark or just a tear on the robot, so he decided to just stick with butterfly kisses since Ai was already extremely sensitive at the moment. Biting his neck would probably just hurt him... a lot. Ai arched his back and quietly moaned Syo's name over and over.

"You are literally the hottest thing I have ever seen." Syo grinned as he saw Ai shaking, implying that he is probably having an orgasm.

"Shit. Isn't that already your second once?" Syo wrapped his arms around him. Ai didn't respond since he was gasping unnecessarily for air. After he calmed down, he released his grip on his cock before relaxing into his boyfriend's chest.

"That was amazing." Ai allowed himself to be held. "I felt bad though."

"Is it because you came twice while I didn't? Don't worry I had the same fe-"

"I'm still horny. Why is that?"

Syo jumped. "That's just a you thing then! I thought you are able to tire out!"

"I never said I possessed natural stamina. It kicks in if I start to break down."

A sigh. "I guess I'll just have to keep going in order to satisfy you." Syo turned Ai around and pushed him down. Straddling his waist, he removed the android's shirt and then his. Syo then leaned down to bring Ai into another heated kiss. Moaning, Ai dug his nails into Syo's shoulders, leaving red marks in his skin. He locked tongues with Syo while he moved his hands to his lover's pants.

"Wow, getting impatient are we?" Syo teased only to get a lustful stare from Ai.

"I'm over this foreplay. Hand me that bag I got you." Ai was already removing his pants.

"Ai... You're not wearing underwear?" Syo reached down and grabbed the bag from the side of the bed.

"I'm not a human, so I thought it wouldn't be a big deal if I did it for a while."

"...That's hot."

Ai averted his gaze as he snatched the bag from Syo, pulling out a container of lube and a blindfold.

"Y-You went to a sex shop? Where the hell did you get that in our shopping area?"

"It's a little underground place. We should go there to experiment next time. Vanilla is cool and all, but I don't want to bore you over time."

"W-We'll talk about trying weird fetishes later. For now let's try this." Syo took the blindfold and used it to block Ai's sight. He knew Ai thought about Syo wearing it instead of him, but he wanted to see more of Ai being vulnerable for now.

"You know, I never thought I could be into blindfolding this much. It's pretty sexy." Syo trailed a finger down Ai's chest.

"Do you want to tie me up next?" Ai said through ragged breath. Syo's face lit up.

"I-I'm not feeling that experimental right now! We can try Bdsm later but right now I just want to make this about you."

Syo dipped his finger into the lube container. The scent of strawberries filled the room. He pushed his fingers into Ai's entrance which coating his own cock with the strawberry lube.

"Am I hurting you? I can stop at anytime."

"D-Don't worry about me. You panic too much." Ai managed to say through shaky breaths. It did hurt a lot, but he didn't want to tell Syo about it. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Beside, the pain might wear off.

Syo flipped Ai onto his stomach before positing himself at the entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am-ah!"

Syo wasted no time before pushing into him. He slightly expected to be inside something cold and hard but...

"...You feel good." Syo was blushing fiercely. He was topping his senpai: Ai Mikaze of all people. Best of all, he seems to be enjoying this! On the other hand, Ai was glad to be blindfolded to hide the amount of pain in his eyes. He didn't want to ruin this for Syo, so he tried to endure it. Moments later he was greeted by a flash of light from the room. Syo was looking at him with a concerned look.

"I thought I was hurting you. Why didn't you say anything?"

"S-Sorry. You seemed to be enjoying this and I didn't want to-"

"Idiot! I'm not going to get off to the sight of you in pain! You were tense and everything!" Syo held his lover closer to him, despite the fact that his shortness will only let him rest his head into his neck. "You're always spoiling me. It's about time I try to take care of you now. Just tell me when to move and how fast okay?" He smiled sweetly. Ai slightly nodded before Syo blindfolds him again.

"Y-You can move now. I think it's fine now."

"If I see you're in pain again I'm stopping." His legs were hoisted further up before Syo starts thrusting into him. A new feeling washed over him but he can't explain what. After all the times Syo touched him, this one is by far the most pleasurable.

"S-Syo ah! This f-feels so-ah!" Ai was moaning his name over and over again. "H-Harder!"

Syo was aware of Ai's sensibility, so he wanted see all of his boyfriend's reaction. Seeing his boyfriend act so lewd was so hot. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming himself back in. He noticed the Ai was quivering again from that reaction. Is this what he acts like if he orgasms? Despite his boyfriend being in the middle of 'cumming,' he flipped Ai over and gently pushed his head into the bed before spreading his bum apart and thrusting into him again.

"A-Ah! Sorry I-ugh finished first!" Ai dug his nails into the bedsheets as he got fucked by his kouhai.

"Hold on I'm almost there!" Syo gave a few more thrusts before he reached his limit. He moaned Ai's name before releasing his seed inside his boyfriend.

"A-Aha... You came into me... for a short person, you do cum a lot.."

"I'm not short!" Syo pulled out, clearly annoyed. He looked at Ai's entrance and sees his own sperm dripping out from it. That is a lot...

"Is this view arousing?" Ai slightly teased. Syo's face lit up.

"A-A little, but are you sure you're not gonna malfunction from me doing that?"

"I'm positive. I would have to clean it out later though..." Ai sat up and removed his blindfold. "It's kinda like... cleaning a fleshlight!" He chuckled a little at his... self deprecating humor.

Syo nearly fell off the bed. "Don't make that comparison! You're my boyfriend not a sex doll!"

"I don't mind being both." Ai gently pushed Syo on his back before climbing on top of him. "After all, you can cum into me as many times as you want." He stared lustfully at his small lover.

"A-Aren't you tired from round one still?"

"I may have stamina, but that doesn't mean it's the same stamina as humans. Plus I need to learn a little... 'more' about my body and yours." Ai slid Syo's member into himself again. He arched his back at the now-familiar feeling.

"Y-You make me feel s-so good-ah! I want to s-see how many times you can cum!" Ai moaned and started riding Syo.

Syo took in a deep breath. _This is gonna be a long night..._

XxXxXx 3 weeks later XxXxXx

The fans were cheering for Me and Camus after our duet together. After talking it over the receiving help and support from everyone, we finally managed to pull it off. The song needed more emotion and vulnerability, so we both tried to put that into our dance. After the performance, I got off stage and headed over to Syo. We had the rest of the night to mingle with our fans and dance the night away.

"Was our song to your liking?' I asked. Judging by the his huge smile and increasing heart rate, he seems to be happy.

I did a good job then.

"It was amazing! You looked so beautiful and everything! It was like time has stopped and all I saw was you! My heart wont stop racing..." He trailed off.

"You sound like Haruka at the end of every performance... it's quite comedic.'

He pouted. Did that answer displease him? Maybe I should be more careful so I don't hurt him like this.

"So mean! She isn't the only person who can have her heart racing. I thought you were ho-" He started blushing. That's probably because of someone walking pass and could have her suspicions raised. "Ah that thought was embarrassing. P-Please ignore that thought."

Driving over the edge, I grabbed his arm and dragged him into a quiet room. Locking the door, I saw him all embarrassed and shy again. I walked over to him and tilted his head upwards before kissing him roughly.

"After going through all my data, I still don't know what you do to drive me crazy." I pulled away from him before pulling down his collar and kissing his neck.

"N-Not here! What if someone hears us? We will be caught in a huge scandal." His breath became shaky. Ever since the day I learned 'touch,' we have been even more intimate with each other. We both manage to steal kisses or have those innocent kisses turn into steamy make out sessions. We hardly touch anywhere below the belt since the last time we had full on sex, I made love with Syo so many times that I end up exhausting him.

"It's fine. I just want alone time with you while you are at your cutest."

"I'm not cute!"

"Stop screaming, Syo. We will get discovered if you yell like that."

"You're one to talk. You're the loudest when it comes to neck kisses and feeling you up." He responded.

"S-Shut up! I'm not the sensitive anymo-ah!" Syo licked my neck.

"See? Loud person."

"Y-You're loud..." I buried my face into his neck. "Try that again and I don't know if I can hold myself back."

"I'm sorry about teasing you. If you want, we can finish this..." He trailed a finger down my chest. "...later."

"I can't wait." I had my arms around Syo. Seeing him talk like that is oddly... arousing. Before he said anything else, his phone dinged and he looked up at me with an apologetic look. The mood was already killed off, so I told him to go answer the text.

"Hey Ai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that one day, we might be able to be publicly dating?" He asked suddenly. I have been thinking about going on dates with Syo all the time, but I never wanted to talk about it because I would get embarrassed. For our first date, we would go shopping together and sit at a small cafe once he get's tired. We would get a parfait and feed each other with spoons and...

"Ai?"

"Yes. It won't be easy, but it will happen. I want to make you happy." I quickly responded. "We can go on any date you want or travel anywhere you want and-" Syo cuts me off with another kiss before quickly pulling away.

"You're so sweet."

"You're so beautiful. Would it be weird if we danced together on the dance floor tonight?" I held his hand.

"What about the cameras?"

"Just one dance. We can simply say it's a performance."

He hesitated. "I-It will be the first time together in public, b-but I trust you."

"Trust me. Everything will work out."

"Okay... I love you."

My face felt hot. I can never get used to this feeling, but I returned his smile.

"I love you too. Let's dance now."

XxXxX

 **Ughhhhhh**

 **So I know that it's hard to have fluff and kink go hand-in-hand.**

 **I wanted to add the ending at the party instead of after the smashed because I felt like I was giving off this impression that they have a relationship built off of sex and kink. I wanted to show a scene where they genuinely love each other... a lot. I mean if you just came for kink then idc if you scroll down to read said kink and then exit the story, but I just wanna remind myself that not all yaoi ships have to be rlly kinky. It can be fluffy too. Granted, I'm not going to try this again anytime soon because I suck at cute shit.**

 **One more thing, I'm not a hardcore AiSyo fan. I really don't care for a lot of ships in utapri. I kinds just write it because they are all interesting. Out of all the boys, I only have one nOTP. Taking in that knowledge, I'm going to write for a different ships now. I already have plans for the next ship which is Otoya and Tokiya. I don't know if it should be cute and pure or just smut. Idk I'm pretty kinky that's why I'm never disclosing my identity.**

 **Okay I think I said everything I wanted. I'll figure out what to write next.**

 **~Melon**


End file.
